Can I Keep You?
by Lights aura858
Summary: Nagging professors and impossible deadlines, how do they expect college students to stay sane? Of course, Anna's life might be easier if only a magic carpet hadn't decided to take up residence in her apartment...
1. Chapter 1

Return to Sender

* * *

L.A.: Hello everyone! I am Lightsaura, L.A. for short, and welcome to my first Aladdin story! I've been wanting to write one for a long time especially since Carpet stories aren't around much and Carpet happens to be my favorite character. Anyway, in this chapter the bold is supposed to represent text. So, keep that in mind when you see Anna writing in slang. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, Disney does. I only own my characters. I wished I owned Disney but alas that hasn't happened yet.

* * *

Rainy Days Suck.

Those were the only words running through Anna's head as she stared out at the barren wasteland of concrete that lay between her shelter and her car. She completely ignored the weather channel the night before and opted for a classic Disney cartoon instead. Foolishly, she had left her umbrella in her car. Her green eyes squinted as she let out a sigh. The rain was falling in sheets which meant she was definitely going to get soaked. Luckily, having brown hair, people are less likely to notice a wet head at first glance. That didn't mean that she was even more willing to go out.

She stamped her feet impatiently as she let out a moan. Glancing at her watch, she realized she only had five minutes before class started. Since it took ten minutes to get to class, she knew she was already late. This was bad because she had already been late twice that semester. A third time resulted in a drop in her grade.

"Freshmen required classes bite," She murmured. Sighing one last time, she bolted to her car.

* * *

She ended up being late. As usual, the professor gave her a disapproving look as she slipped into a desk in the back row. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she pulled out her notebook. She quickly glanced up to see if the professor was looking before flipping open her phone and reading the text.

**What happened to you?**

She rolled her eyes at Lizzie's text. Her best friend and roommate Lizzie Hallows was a blond with hazel eyes whose head was more in her major than her social life. As best friends, they complemented each other. She made sure Anna stayed focus and she made sure Lizzie had a life.

Anna glared as she texted back:

**Got caught in the rain. BTW Y didn't u wake me up?**

A couple of seconds later, her phone vibrated.

**You should learn to wake yourself up.**

Anna had to resist a groan as she mentally slapped her head. Lizzie was always mature and practical and often condoned Anna's immaturity. Although Anna could understand Lizzie's desire for her to learn to be independent, mornings just never agreed with her.

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair. This was going to be a long boring class.

* * *

It was still drizzling when class ended much to Anna's chagrin. Still without an umbrella, she sloshed towards the stores district in search of lunch. Lizzie had another class so Anna was alone on her quest. The little shopping district beside the college had been one of the qualities that made Anna choose to attend there. The prospect of having a variety of places to eat and shop made her believe that she would truly enjoy college.

As she glanced quickly around, she decided upon the college's coffee and sandwich shop. Engrossed in reaching her destination, she failed to notice a man wearing a trench coat walking in her direction.

With a thud, they ran into each other. The man muttered a brief apology before pushing past her. Glancing down at the ground, she noticed that the man had dropped a brown package. Picking it up, she quickly turned to call to the man but realized that he had disappeared.

"Weird," She murmured. The package was rather large and cumbersome. Scrawled in black ink on the front were the words: Azrath Mo zen.

She frowned. There was no address and no indication of the sender. With a shrug, she tucked the package under her arm and headed into the coffee shop.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Anna finally returned to her dorm. With a sigh, she threw the package on her bed and pressed the play button on the answering machine.

It was the usual messages. Her mother called asking her to call back. Lizzie called to say she would be late again. Some creepy guy was breathing heavily into the phone.

Anna jerked from her position on the floor and quickly replayed the message.

Somebody was definitely trying to scare her. Her blood didn't run cold though until she heard a whisper.

"I know you have it." The message ended.

Anna glanced at the package. What the heck had she gotten herself into?

"It's drugs," She said to herself, "That' got to be what's in there." With that mindset, imagine her surprise when the package jumped.

"Oh god," She shrieked as she backed away from it. Frantically glancing around, she grabbed a spatula that happened to be lying nearby and held it in front of her protectively. "It's got to be an exotic animal."

The package bounced a couple more times before stopping. Anna hesitantly crept closer to the package. The package ripped open, the force sending her flying into a nearby wall.

Her head rattled forcing her to take a moment to adjust to the spinning room. After a moment, her vision cleared. Her eyes widened at what she saw as her mouth nearly fell to the floor.

Well, how would you react if a magic carpet was floating in the middle of your apartment?

* * *

L.A.: Yeah, I know this chapter is short but don't worry, they'll be longer after this. Anyways, if you could take the time to review after reading this chapter I would greatly appreciate it! See you next chapter!


	2. Midnight Ride

Midnight Ride

* * *

L.A.: So, in order to entice more readers I'm putting up chapter 2 early. I know that sometimes people aren't sure if they'll like a story until a couple of chapters in so I thought I would ad this. Anyway, I would like to thank Angel of Randomosity for being my first reviewer on this story. It makes me feel special. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_She was running through the streets of a marketplace at night. Sand whipped up under her feet and she was wearing strange clothing that looked Middle Eastern. A voice was calling out to her. _

"_Anna…Anna…" And, she found herself drawn to it. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew that the person was close by._

"_Anna…Anna…"_

_Her heart started to beat fiercely as she rounded the corner. He was waiting for her. She knew it._

_

* * *

_"Anna!"

Anna's eyes snapped open.

Lizzie was standing over her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Looking around, Anna realized that she was in the den of her apartment. She frowned. "Why am I on the floor?"

"I was going to ask you that" Lizzie said as she crossed her arms.

Anna's eyes widened as visions of the package, the strange voice mail, and the floating carpet filled her head.

"Where is it?" she said as she stood up and began to look around.

"Where's what?"

"The flying carpet," Anna said as she pulled her pillows from the couch. "It came from the package."

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie said with a frown.

There was no evidence of the package anywhere. Anna turned her attention to the voicemail. "There was a voicemail," She said as she went to the message machine and pressed play. "You'll see…"

However, the voice machine was blank.

"Maybe, you should get some sleep," Lizzie said slowly.

"I'm not crazy," Anna said. "There really was a flying carpet there."

"Seriously," Lizzie said as she steered Anna towards the door. "Sleep."

Anna sent her a glare before going into her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_The sun seared her eyelids as she lay on her back. Sand surrounded her and she felt like a lizard basking in the mid-morning sun. Strangely, without having to open her eyes she knew where she was. Why did the desert feel so comfortable to her when she had never been there before?_

Anna's eyes snapped open as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her forehead. She was back in her bed in her room. She let out a sigh as she looked out her window. The stars peeked through her curtain. _Night time already?_ She thought as she returned her gaze to her ceiling. She frowned. Since when had her ceiling become so colorful? And when did it start moving?

"What the…" She nearly fell out of her bed as she scrambled backwards. The flying carpet from before floated down towards her. "You're not real." She said as she continued to back away. "I'm just dreaming."

The carpet waved its front tassels at her. She frowned in confusion as she took another step backward…and that was when she realized that her window wasn't locked. With a yelp, she toppled out of her window.

Her complex building wasn't that high up but landing was going to be painful, she closed her eyes to brace herself for the hard ground. Instead, she was greeted by soft fabric as she started to sail upward. She hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself flying far away from her apartment. She glanced down and noted that she was on the flying carpet.

Realizing that it was the one who saved her, she suddenly felt bad for freaking out.

"Er, sorry about earlier," Anna said. "And thanks for saving me."

The magic carpet formed his left tassel in a thumbs up sign which she guessed meant that it was fine.

"So," Anna said after a moment. The cool breeze hitting her skin had woken her up. Now that she was fully aware and no longer afraid, she was interested in her new friend. "Do I call you Carpet?"

The magic carpet held a thumbs up which she guessed meant yes.

"Cool," Anna grinned as she leaned closer to where she guessed Carpet's head was. "So, any chance we can go faster?"

It was if she had said the magic words. She let out a slight yelp as Carpet zoomed forward. Anna clinged tightly to Carpet as the world sped by them. The wind raked at her body but the adrenaline rush was well worth it.

"Go higher!" Anna giggled, feeling as if she were five years old again. Carpet was more than happy to oblige. They were almost vertical to the ground as they sped up into the sky. Within seconds, they broke through the cloud cover.

Carpet floated for a moment, allowing Anna to take in the scenery. She felt as if she had entered a cotton-candy wonderland.

And the stars… she had never seen them so beautiful before. Without the light pollution, she saw millions more. They looked as if she could reach out and grasp them.

Her breath came out in puffs making her realize just how cold it was. It was harder to breath up there but even so, she felt as if she had glimpsed heaven.

"This is so cool," Anna giggled. She blushed as she remembered about Carpet underneath her. "Though, you're probably used to this view."

Carpet shook its tassels as if it were trying to communicate something to her.

"Hmm," Anna frowned. "Not sure what you're telling me but we need to think of a way to get over this communication barrier." She leaned forward again. "Especially since I have a few questions to ask you."

Like how did Carpet get here? Who had been the creepy guy on the phone? And, most importantly, was Carpet a guy, or a girl, or did magic carpets not have genders? She almost giggled at the thought. Of all questions, that one nagged her the most. Showed where her priorities were.

She was slightly disappointed when she felt Carpet slowly head back down. She did though want to get back before her roommate noticed she was missing.

Exhaustion hit her as she laid back down on Carpet. Close up, she noticed that Carpet was a beautiful purple color with gold thread woven delicately throughout. Someone had taken a long amount of time working on it. _I wonder if the person knew Carpet would be magic. _

She could just imagine the maker jumping back in surprise as Carpet pulled itself up into a standing position. That ought to have been a funny sight.

In the corners, she noticed tiger head designs. Anna frowned as a feeling of déjà vu hit her. Why did she suddenly feel like she had seen it before?

Before she could dwell on the thought, Carpet pulled up to her window. It formed steps so that she could crawl into her window with ease. As she turned back around, she noticed Carpet still floating by her window. Its left back tassel was flicking back and forth as if he were kicking his foot in the dirt.

It was then that she remembered how she had passed out and then fell out a window the other two times it came into her apartment. No wonder it was unsure on whether to come in or not.

She grinned. "You better get in before you catch a cold."

Carpet immediately perked up before floating inside. It gave her the thumbs up sign before laying down next to her bed.

_The thumbs up sign is going to get old fast,_ she thought as she crawled in her bed. _I wonder if you can teach sign language to a magic carpet? _With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

L.A.: And that is chapter 2. Don't worry, we will see the rest of the gang eventually. Anyway, please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!


	3. Break In

Break In

* * *

L.A.: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3. Just to let you know when something is underlined and italicized at the same time that is Carpet signing. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. It made me happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning, she found herself wondering if the night before had been a dream. She turned to her side and looked down. Carpet was still sleeping next to her bed. Well, she guessed it was sleeping. It was kind of hard to tell since it was lying so still. Plus, did magic carpets even sleep?

Careful not to disturb it, she stepped over it and crept towards the door. She could hear the television which meant Lizzie was up. This wasn't surprising since she was always up at the crack of dawn. Anna often wondered where she got the energy from.

"Good morning," Anna yawned as she trudged towards the kitchen.

Lizzie looked up from her cereal and newspaper. "Oh, good morning." She set the newspaper down. "I have to go to the library to work on my paper. I won't be back till later tonight. You want to get dinner then?"

"Sure," Anna said as she turned her attention to the TV. Ironically, Aladdin was on.

"I figured you would like that," Lizzie grinned as she pulled her backpack on. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya," Anna said already mesmerized by the show. It was at the part where Aladdin and Abu meet Carpet. As she watched, realization dawned on her. That carpet looked exactly like the one that was currently sleeping in her room.

"I have Aladdin's magic carpet?" she said in disbelief. "I have the magic carpet." She glanced at her room and her eye twitched. "I have Aladdin's freaking magic carpet and it didn't even bother to tell me!"

At that moment, Carpet chose to come out of her room. The way it wobbled made her think it was still half-asleep.

Anna immediately rounded on it. "You're Aladdin's carpet?"

Carpet nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked angrily.

Carpet waved its tassels in protest.

Anna rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, I forget that it is hard for you to communicate. She slumped into a nearby chair. "I know how to do the alphabet in sign language. You think you can learn if I teach you?"

Carpet nodded as it landed next to her.

The next half hour was spent teaching the sign language alphabet. Carpet was a fast study and even though it had tassels for hands, it formed the signs with ease.

"Okay," Anna said as she sat back in her chair. "Let's start with a simple question" She grinned cheekily. "So, are you a girl or boy?"

"_Boy_" Carpet signed.

_Huh, magic carpets do have genders, _Anna thought.

"So," She leaned forward. "How exactly did you get here?"

"_Not sure,_" Carpet signed. "_One minute I was in the market place and then the next I was trapped in a dark cramped space._" Carpet shivered which made Anna wonder if he had a fear of enclosed spaces. "_I heard strange voices and knew I had to get out. When I finally did break free…well, you know the rest._"

"These people…will they come back for you?"

Carpet shrugged.

"So, Agrabah, it exists, right?" Anna asked.

Carpet nodded.

"Do you know how to get back?"

He shook his head sadly.

She wasn't too surprised by his response. Seeing how Agrabah wasn't even on a map, Anna was still trying to figure out how he even got here. She sighed. The conversation had confused her more than cleared things up.

"Well, look," Anna stood up. "I've got class, so stay in here until it gets dark. People around here aren't used to enchanted flying objects."

From the way Carpet sagged she could tell he wasn't happy with the idea of being cooped up. She felt like she was telling a bird not to fly.

"Look, it's just for a little while." She grabbed the remote and handed it to him "You can watch TV. I bet they don't have them in Agrabah."

Carpet took the remote as he curiously floated towards the TV.

_At least that will keep him entertained for a while,_ Anna thought as she grabbed her backpack and exited the apartment.

* * *

"What the heck happened to our apartment," Lizzie said as she dropped her bag.

Peeking around her, Anna's eyes widened.

It looked like a tornado and an earthquake had a party. Books, plates, and many other objects were scattered across the floor. A couple pieces of furniture were turned over and the TV was hissing with static.

She glanced out the window just in time to see Carpet wave his tassel sheepishly before zooming off.

_I'm going to kill him,_ Anna thought.

Lizzie was having an emotional breakdown. "This is going to take forever to clean up. Who could have done this? Did they steal anything?" She daintily picked up a plate. "And, I still need to perfect my paper."

"Look," Anna put a hand on each of Lizzie's shoulders. "I'll start cleaning up the mess." She steered Lizzie towards her room. "You go work on your paper."

Lizzie paused at the door. "You sure?"

"Go," Anna shoved her into her room. "I can manage."

Lizzie gave her a grateful smile before closing the door behind her.

Anna headed back to the center of the room. Hands on hips, she surveyed the room. "Where to begin…"

There was a slight rap at the window. Carpet waved his tassel sheepishly again while Anna unlatched the window.

"You're worse than a dog," she said.

Carpet's front half drooped as he floated in. "_Sorry,_" he signed as he grabbed a book and put it back on the shelf.

She sighed. Really, she couldn't blame him too much. Magic carpets are supposed to fly and she had asked him to go against his nature. The apartment must have felt so small to him that she was surprised he hadn't gone insane.

"Just be more careful next time," Anna said as she bent down to help. "And sorry you had to be cooped up all day."

"_It's fine. Although I don't think I'll watch TV again. It tried to attack me several times._"

Anna burst out laughing. "I guess I never explained what a TV was to you."

* * *

It took awhile, but Anna was finally able to convince Lizzie that nothing had been stolen. She didn't bother to tell her about Carpet. With the current mood Lizzie was in, Anna was afraid she would rip him to shreds.

Carpet left soon after for some night flying. Anna would have gone with him if she didn't have an early class. She had left the window unlatched so she didn't have to let him back in. So, she was annoyed when she was shaken awake at three in the morning.

She blearily looked around and saw Carpet floating above. "Carpet," Anna groaned as she turned over on her side. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Carpet shook her again, this time with urgency.

Anna sat up and glared at him. "What?"

Carpet frantically signed to her. He was signing so fast that it took a couple of tries before she understood.

"_Bad men here. We leave now!_"

A loud bang caused them both to jump.

"That came from our front door." Anna said as she stood up. Carpet grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the window.

"Lizzie," Anna said. "We have to get Lizzie."

Carpet shook his head as he tugged even harder.

Anna pulled her hand from his grasp. "I can't leave Lizzie." She grabbed a coat and her purse before heading towards Lizzie's room. "Just give me a sec."

Carpet waved his tassels in frustration but she ignored him

The banging was getting worse and now she could her muffled voices.

Not bothering to knock, Anna ran into Lizzie's room. "Wake up Lizzie," she said as she shook her.

Lizzie opened her eyes, glanced at her alarm clock, and glared. "It's three am."

"Grab a coat and your purse," Anna said as she went to Lizzie's closet. "We need to go."

"Why do we…" A loud bang interrupted her. Lizzie's eyes widened. "What the?"

"No time," Anna threw a coat at her. "Where's your purse?"

Lizzie quickly got up and grabbed her purse off her dresser.

Anna took her hand and directed Lizzie to her room.

"Why are we going to your room?"Lizzie asked.

The loud bang at their front door was more than enough of an answer.

As soon as they were in Anna's room, Anna locked the door. She turned around to see Lizzie gaping at something.

Carpet was floating by the window. Even though in the dim moonlight he looked like a shadow, she could tell by how rigid he was that he was displeased with the delay.

"Is that a…" Lizzie began.

"Yes, and our ride out of here," Anna tugged her towards Carpet.

Lizzie planted her feet. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Lizzie," Anna said. "Just trust me."

A crash resounded through the apartment causing them to freeze. They heard footsteps and voices.

"They're inside," Lizzie whispered.

"Lizzie, please," Anna said.

Lizzie sighed but nodded.

Carpet waited outside the window. While Anna helped Lizzie on, the door knob jiggled.

Lizzie held out her hand. "Hurry, Anna."

Anna jumped on Carpet just as the door burst open.

The girls threw their coast on and clung to their purses and Carpet, leaving their apartment and the shouting men behind them.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"Away from them," Anna leaned towards Carpet. "Just fly."

* * *

L.A.: And that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to update at least once a week. So, don't expect another chapter until next week. Anyway, please READ and REVIEW!


	4. New World

New World

* * *

L.A.: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been very busy but hopefully it was worth the wait.

* * *

_She was walking inside a beautiful palace. Colorful mosaic tiles decorated the walls, while detailed vases lined the halls. Off to the right, the hall opened to a small courtyard. A fountain trickled peacefully. A tiger lay on the edge of the fountain as its tail swished lazily. Although she was only a few feet away from it, Anna didn't feel afraid. The tiger cast its gaze to the right._

_Following its gaze, she saw a beautiful carved bird house. Intricate designs covered it. Peeking inside, she could see little white birds. Their feathers were ruffled as they dozed lightly. A bright light shown off to the right. Anna shielded her eyes…_

* * *

She woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was that her back was really stiff and it was hot. She winced as she sat up. Her back popped and cracked as her coat slid off her shoulders. She frowned at her jacket wondering why she took it to bed with her.

A moment later, her mind clicked on. She remembered the men breaking into their apartment and Lizzie and her flying off on Carpet.

_Have we been flying all night? _Anna thought as she peered over the side. Her eyes widened as she was bombarded by orange and yellow. She looked ahead and felt the color drain from her face.

Lizzie groaned as she sat up. "I'm so stiff." She frowned when she saw Anna's expression. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna pointed ahead of her. "That."

Lizzie followed the direction she was pointing and gasped.

A town lay before them and in the center was a beautiful familiar palace. This palace happened to be familiar to most of the world's population.

"Agrabah," Lizzie and Anna whispered.

* * *

"I thought you didn't know how to get here?" Anna said.

Carpet landed in an alley in the marketplace in order to rest. After flying all night, Carpet was completely exhausted. _"I don't. I just kept flying towards the horizon and the next thing I knew, I was here."_

"Well, this is great," Lizzie said. "My paper was due this morning. How am I going to explain this to my professor? I'm sorry I wasn't there to turn my paper in. My roommate thought it would be a great idea to bring a magic carpet home. We were attacked by crazy men in the middle of the night and had to escape on said carpet which took us to the freaking desert. Oh yeah, that will go over well."

Anna pulled out her cell phone and held it up. "Huh, no signal here."

"Well, that's just peachy," Lizzie clinched her fists. "I'm going to find a way home, now." Lizzie stormed off before Anna could stop her.

Anna sighed. "Come on, Carpet. Let's stop her before she goes crazy."

She turned back to see Carpet rolled up on himself. She poked him a couple of times but he wouldn't stir.

"Great, I'm in the middle of the desert in my pajamas with one friend who will most likely get herself thrown in jail while the other is pretending to be an inanimate object." She scooped Carpet up in her arms and headed out into the marketplace.

She was immediately disoriented as soon as she stepped out of the alley. The streets were crowded and she kept getting bumped by people. Strange spices and exotic aromas filled her nostrils and voices in many different languages roared in her ears.

She pulled Carpet closer to her as she pushed through the crowd.

"Lizzie," She called, looking around desperately for her friend. "Where could she have gone?"

A loud commotion up ahead caught her attention. Pushing through the crowd, she saw Lizzie and a merchant arguing.

"You pay me with garbage," the merchant said as he threw dollar bills on the ground.

"That's good money," Lizzie said angrily as she scooped it up. "I just want to know where a bus or airplane is."

"You crazy foreigner," the merchant said. "What are these buses and airplanes you speak of?" The next part he muttered more to himself. "Stupid foreigner with your weird clothing."

Anna tugged nervously at the collar to her pajamas. _This is embarrassing,_ she thought. She looked up just in time to see Lizzie and the merchant raising their fists at each other. "And that's my cue," Anna muttered as she hoisted Carpet on her shoulder and hurried forward.

"Easy, Lizzie," Anna grabbed her wrist and lowered it.

Lizzie relented but continued to glare at the man.

"I'm sorry for my friend. She's a little cranky," Anna said.

"Hmph," He looked them up and down. "Just keep this foreigner street rat away from my wares."

"Excuse me," Lizzie's face was tinged red from anger. "How dare you insult me you uncouth, filthy man"

"What," the man whirled, teeth bared and a knife in his hand. "You will pay."

Both girls cowered as he raised his knife over his head.

Carpet chose this moment to spring out of Anna's arms. The merchant let out a surprise yelp as Carpet wrapped around his head.

"Get this rug off of me," the merchant said as he clawed at his head.

"We should probably run now," Anna said as she pushed Lizzie through the crowd.

They both ran as hard as they could.

The alleys twist and turned around them. They no longer knew where they were. Panic started to rise within Anna.

A blue blob appeared in front of them. Lizzie immediately yelped and punched it. Now that they had stopped running, they realized that the blue blob was actually a blue person who was now currently doubled over in pain.

"Yeow, he wheezed. "You've got a punch."

"Well sorry," Lizzie said as she crossed her arms. "You shouldn't just pop up in front of an emotionally distressed person."

"Uh, Lizzie," Anna said as she noticed other very familiar people behind him.

"For all I knew, you could have been a giant Smurf."

"Lizzie," Anna said slowly. "I really think you should stop now."

"I'm not," Lizzie's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Oh, I'm done now."

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the entire Aladdin crew in the flesh.

She felt something brush her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Carpet floating above.

"_You, ok?"_ He asked.

Anna nodded.

"Carpet," Aladdin said as he grinned. "You're alright. We've been looking for you everywhere."

Carpet nodded as he started to sign.

"Is he okay?" Iago asked from his perch on Aladdin's shoulder. "He looks like he's having a seizure."

Carpet turned back to Anna.

"I taught him some sign language so we could communicate." She then proceeded to tell them about what had happened over the past couple of days.

Carpet nodded occasionally to show she was telling the truth.

"You two must be so uncomfortable in those clothes," Jasmine said as she smiled sympathetically. "Why don't you come to the palace and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Anna and Lizzie stared at Jasmine in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Lizzie asked.

"You helped our friend," Jasmine said. "We insist."

Before they could speak, they were ushered to the palace.

* * *

L.A.: Well, there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please READ and REVIEW!


	5. Sunburned Dreams

Sunburned Dreams

* * *

L.A.: So sorry for the longest delay ever. I had tons of work with classes. Also, my creative writing teacher kind of lowered my self esteem in writing because I don't like writing literary fiction and refused to let me write genre fiction. So yeah, any way, here's a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Anna scrunched up her nose as she looked in the mirror. Her face was red and her nose had peeled a little. _One of the downers of having fair skin,_ Anna thought as she gingerly touched her nose. Jasmine gave her some oils that were supposed to protect her from the sun. Anna was a little skeptical but she was willing to try it.

The clothes also took some getting used to. They were made of a soft fabric that was light and lay nicely against the skin. Lizzie's was pale pink while Anna's was purple. The sleeves were see through and the shirt was cut short, exposing the midriff.

Anna subconsciously tugged at the shirt as she glanced at Lizzie.

Lizzie was sitting at the edge of her bed, knees up against her chest. She was busy messing with her phone.

"No matter how many times you do that, it's not going to work," Anna said.

"It might," Lizzie said. "Don't you want to get back to civilization?" She fanned herself. "Back to air conditioning?"

Have you ever thought that we might not be able to get back?" Anna asked as she walked over. "Carpet has no idea how we got here." She glanced out the window. "We could have traveled back in time."

"Yeah," Lizzie said as she leaned back. "How about we be realistic."

Anna gave her a look. "We've flown on a magic carpet and just met a genie. Can you really be realistic?"

"Okay, fine," Lizzie picked up her phone again. "All the more reason to get out of here." Seeing Anna's blank look, Lizzie added. "Ever read_ 1,001 Arabian Nights_? They have harems here."

Anna groaned. "Lizzie, we're in the Disney's _Aladdin_. I highly doubt there are harems here."

There was a knock as the cloth that covered the opening to their room was pushed aside. Jasmine smiled as she entered. "How are you settling in?"

"We're fine," Anna said. "Thanks again for your hospitality."

"My father, the sultan, would like to see you when you're ready."

"Oh," Anna said, "Uh, sure. We can meet him."

Jasmine motioned them to follow her.

As they followed, Lizzie leaned towards Anna's ear and whispered. "Harem."

They followed her down a long hallway to the throne room.

The sultan was sitting on his throne, playing with his animal trinkets.

He looked up and grinned. "Why, hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Both girls bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'd like to thank you personally for bringing Carpet back to us," The sultan said with a grin. "He has become a family member here."

"No problem," Anna said.

"Anyway," The Sultan stood up. "I heard that you have no way to get home. You two may stay at the palace as long as you like."

Taking it as their cue to leave, both girls thanked and bowed again before leaving.

As they walked out into the hallway, a tiger rounded the corner.

Both girls stiffened at the sight of the tiger while Jasmine laughed.

"That's just Rajah," Jasmine walked over and rubbed his head. "Come on and say hi."

Both of them stiffly walked towards the tiger, afraid that it would jump out and attack them.

Jasmine grabbed Anna's hand and placed it on Rajah's head. The tiger's fur felt soft and warm beneath her fingers. She let out a giggle when Rajah purred.

"Come on, Lizzie," Anna said as she stepped to the side. "It's not every day you get to pet a tiger."

Lizzie hesitantly took a step forward. She patted Rajah lightly on the head before turning to Anna and said. "Okay, let's head back to our room."

* * *

Anna let out a contented sigh as she sunk into the bath tub. All the aches and pains were easing away. The special bathing oils Jasmine had given them made her skin feel soft and smooth. It was also helping to ease her sunburn.

Unfortunately, since there was no hot water heater, the bath cooled quickly. Shivering slightly, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

She slipped into her clothes before entering the room she shared with Lizzie.

Lizzie was curled up in her bed, looking quite annoyed with the whole predicament.

"Can't you just enjoy this a little bit," Anna said as she flopped onto her bed.

Lizzie turned over and glared. "No. Plus, that blue guy was creeping me out."

"Millions of Genie fans worldwide just cried at your statement," Anna said with a grin

"Please stop being so overdramatic," Lizzie said. "I don't hate the guy. He just needs to learn the meaning of personal space."

Anna let out a sigh but didn't press her. Instead, she curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_She was in the middle of the desert. At least, she thought she was. It was a little strange that the sand was black instead of orange. She pushed the thought aside as she ventured forward. The black sand felt moist between her toes as if it were trying to grip to her feet and pull her under. _

_A sound from up ahead startled her. A strange floating fish was busy investigating a rock up ahead. He made annoyed tisking sounds as he floated around._

"_This is so weird," Anna went to step forward when someone grabbed her shoulder. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. She turned to face her attacker and her eyes widen. Fashir stood before her. He looked just like in the series with the blindfold and long gray hair. _

_He took his hand off her mouth and put it to his lips. He grabbed her hands as the world began to whirl around them. When the world finally settled, they were back in the streets of Agrabah. _

"_You should be more careful," Fashir said as they walked down the street. "You could end up wandering for the rest of your life."_

"_Uh, I beg your pardon."Anna said slowly. _

"_You're dream walking," Fashir said. "Dreadfully annoying trait."_

"_What's dream walking?" Anna asked. _

"_It's a minor psychic ability. An ability anyone can pick up," Fashir said. "Places that your spirit is connected to, draws your spirit out at night."_

"_That's creepy," Anna murmured._

_Fashir smiled slightly. "Perhaps what's creepier is why your spirit is drawn to a place you've never been to?"_

* * *

Anna woke up with a gasp. Wiping the sweat of her brow, she looked around and nearly screamed.

It took her a moment before she realized that the strange blob was actually Carpet hovering above her.

"_What's wrong?" _Carpet signed.

"You just startled me." She glanced over at Lizzie and noticed she was still sleeping. Not really in the mood to lie in bed now that her adrenaline was flowing, Anna stood up and crept out of the room.

Carpet slowly floated behind her.

She walked into the courtyard and was greeted by a cool breeze. It felt nice. "It's strange how the temperature drops at night." Her eyes widened as she recognized where she was. It was the same courtyard as the one in one of her first dreams. The fountain was trickling peacefully to the right and the white birds were dozing in their house to the left.

_Weird, I was dreaming about Agrabah. Maybe was Fashir said in the dream was true. _She shook her head. _Don't be silly, it was just a dream. _

Glancing up, she noticed how clearly she could see the stars. "You have a nice view here," Anna said. "I bet you love it up there."

Carpet nodded.

As she glanced up at the night sky, she felt sleep creeping up on her again. Seeing the billions of stars sparkling was relaxing her. Too bad this image was ruined seconds later when a bag was pulled over her head.

* * *

L.A.: And yet another cliffhanger but don't worry, I'll be updating more frequently since it is summer. Yay! Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	6. In the Lair of the Villain

In the Lair of the Villain

* * *

L.A.: So, this was supposed to come out last week but I was extremely busy. Anyway here you go and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She wasn't sure whether she passed out or simply fell asleep. What she did know was that it seemed like forever before the bag was finally taken off her head. It took her eyes a couple of seconds to adjust to the dim lighting.

Looking around her, she realized she was in some sort of castle/ ceremonial room. Judging from the dank air in the room and the strange hieroglyphics on the walls, Anna knew she wasn't in Agrabah anymore.

When she went to scratch her head, she realized she had another dilemma. Her hands and legs were chained to a wall. She tugged on the chains but there was no slack. "Just my luck," Anna mumbled.

A rattling sound to her right caught her attention. Carpet was also chained to a wall nearby and was desperately trying to fly away from his chains.

"Carpet, calm down," Anna called. "There's no point hurting yourself."

Carpet nodded and settled down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Carpet gave her the thumbs up sign.

She was about to ask him where they were when a loud voice said. "You idiots, I didn't want the girl, just the carpet."

A man stormed, clinching his brown gloved hand. It took her a moment before she realized who she was staring at.

"Mozenrath?" Anna said in disbelief. She remembered that Mozenrath was one of the main antagonists in the Aladdin series. She had never imagined she would actually meet him. His pale skin accentuated the sharp angles of his face. He wore a large hat over his long greasy black hair. His black eyes narrowed at her. "Stupid Mamluks."

Anna winced as she felt something wet and slimy wrap around her neck.

"Can we keep her?" Xerxes asked as he slid off her neck and floated towards Mozenrath.

"Maybe," Mozenrath said with a grin. "Depends on if this spell works."

"What are you planning to do?" Anna asked.

Mozenrath sighed as if he were annoyed with her presence. "Well, I could tell you but from previous experience, I've learned that the more talk, the more likely one of you goodie goodies will crash in here and try to save the day." He turned his attention to a couple of zombie-like men standing in the doorway. "Bring me the carpet."

Hearing his name, Carpet began to struggle once more.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I'm trying a spell out and one of the ingredients is a magic carpet…" He stopped abruptly and smirked. "Nice try, but you won't get any more out of me."

As a Mamluk struggled with Carpet's binds, Carpet was able to slip free. He smacked the Mamluks in the face before flying to the ceiling.

"Fly Carpet," Anna yelled. "Get out of here." She stopped when a glowing orb appeared in front of her face.

"Now, now, we mustn't be rash," Mozenrath said as his ungloved hand reached out and brushed a strand of Anna's hair out of her face. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend here."

Xerxes giggled.

Anna resisted the urge to gag before looking up at Carpet. She hoped that he would fly away and get the others but from the way he hesitated she knew what he was thinking.

Carpet slowly floated back down towards Mozenrath.

"Carpet, no," Anna said as she struggled against her chains.

Mozenrath motioned the two Mamluks to grab Carpet again.

"Interesting," He said as he looked from Carpet to Anna. "To inspire such loyalty in the carpet." He shook his head as he turned his attention to Carpet. "Throw it into the center."

Looking down, she noticed that watery blue sand had been spread around the floor in strange spiral formations. As soon as Carpet was thrown into the center of it, the formations began to glow. Carpet tried to escape but some sort of barrier was preventing him from leaving.

"No," Anna shouted as she tried to pull away from the chains even more.

Although he was still floating, Carpet slumped. It was as if another entity were holding him up.

Mozenrath laughed. "This will be my greatest spell yet."

A loud explosion came from the roof sending Carpet flying out of the force field and Mozenrath and his Mamluks to his knees.

A blue whirlwind appeared in front of Anna. She was about to scream when she heard a recognizable voice say. "Did somebody need a rescue?" With a poof, the whirlwind transformed into Genie.

"Genie!" Anna said excitedly.

"Hey don't forget us, too," Iago said as he, Aladdin, and Abo jumped through the hole in the ceiling.

"You've ruined everything," Mozenrath said as he forced himself back up. "Mamluks, get them."

The Mamluks groaned as they approached to Aladdin.

Aladdin grinned. "Really, Mamluks again? You know this is getting old."

Mozenrath growled as Aladdin charged towards the Mamluks.

Meanwhile Genie was busy trying to free Anna's from her chains. He pulled out a massive key ring full of keys. "Hmm," He said as he thumbed through the keys. "Not this one…or that one…"

"Uh, Genie," Anna said her eyes never leaving Mozenrath as he stealthily crept towards Carpet. "You better hurry."

"Hmm, well, we could do it the quick way." The keys disappeared and in their place, Genie pulled out a giant chainsaw. He revved it a couple of times with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, you'd better be kidding me," Anna said. "Because there is no way I'm letting you near me with that."

Genie pouted. "If you want it to be anticlimactic." He snapped his fingers and the cuffs disappeared.

"Thanks Genie," Anna said as she rubbed the circulation back into her wrists. She quickly ran over to Carpet and scooped him up into her arms.

Mozenrath laughed, his gloved hand inches from her face. "Do you honestly think that you could stop me from getting what I want?" Lightning crackled across his glove.

Anna closed her eyes bracing herself.

"Genie," Aladdin yelled. "How about you get us out of here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Genie turned into a blue whirlwind again sweeping up Aladdin, Iago, Abu, Anna, and Carpet.

When the world finally righted itself, they were several miles away from Mozenrath's castle.

"Sand," Iago spit out a fountain of sand. "Why did it have to be sand?"

A blue hand appeared in front of her face, Anna grinned as she accepted Genie's hand. "Thanks for the save."

"Couldn't let you two get hurt," Aladdin said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "How's Carpet?"

Carpet weakly gave a thumbs up sign.

"Just get some rest, Rugman," Genie said.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Anna asked. "Is Genie going to poof us back to Agrabah?"

They laughed at her.

"I'm a freed genie," Genie said. "I don't have all the powers I used to have."

"What fairytales have you been reading," Iago added.

"So, how are we going to get back then," Anna frowned.

Aladdin shrugged. "The old-fashioned way."

A loud grunt came from behind her. Turning around, Anna came face to face with two camels. One of the camels pawed the ground before grunting again.

"Oh joy," Anna murmured.

* * *

L.A.: So, Anna and Carpet were saved…for now. All I can say is that things are going to get interesting from now on. On a side note, there is a picture book out called _My Name is Charlie._ Now, I know you are probably wondering why a picture book is special. Well, the author is giving half of whatever she makes to non-kill animal shelters which I thought was awesome. So, if you want a sweet story and help animals you should totally buy it. Now that I'm done with my public service announcement I guess the only thing left to say is READ and REVIEW!


	7. Late Night Visitor

Late Night Visitor

* * *

L.A.: Gah! I'm so sorry for the long delay. My summer has been incredibly hectic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Anna really hated camels. They smelled funny and made grunts that sounded as if they were constantly constipated. It didn't help that the sun had been beating on her back for the past couple of hours and that she had been bombarded with questions that she didn't know the answers to.

"So you have no idea why Mozenrath kidnapped you two?" Aladdin asked.

Anna shook her head. "Mozenrath was pretty vague. He was afraid that you all would ruin his plans." She readjusted her hold on the camel's reins. "All I know is that he needed a magic carpet."

"Genie, any ideas?" Aladdin asked.

"Now, let me see," Genie materialized a book in his hand. He quickly began to thumb through the pages. "Let's see spells…spells…" He paused and looked up. "I didn't find any that needed magic carpets but I found a nice recipe for crab soup." He winced as he pulled his finger from the book with a crab attached to it.

_Wow, déjà vu, _Anna thought as Genie frowned and shook the crab off his finger. She felt relieved when Agrabah came into view. At least she wouldn't have to stay on the camel anymore.

* * *

To say Lizzie was upset would be putting it mildly. The way she was tapping her foot and glaring a hole through them as they entered the palace made Anna think that maybe she was better off at Mozenrath's lair.

"I can't believe you let yourself get kidnapped," Lizzie said as she walked up to Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes as she dismounted. "Look, we're okay. You don't have to be upset."

Lizzie sighed as she placed a hand on each of Anna's shoulders. "You aren't hurt?" She inspected Anna from top to bottom.

"No mother," Anna said with a smirk.

Lizzie laughed. "Okay, okay. I know, I'm overreacting. I'm just glad you're all safe."

"Even me?" Genie said, with a grin that actually sparkled.

Expressionless, Lizzie turned to him and said, "no."

Genie's jaw dropped as Lizzie walked away. He tugged his beard and his jaw flew up and flapped around like a window shade.

Anna patted his shoulder. "You okay there?"

Genie nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I'm used to being wanted for my powers." He transformed himself into a Wanted sign with his picture on it before poofing back to normal. "It's just weird that's all."

"Don't worry," Anna said. "She's a little unique. She's one of those people who…" She paused as she tried to come up with the proper words. "…grows on you."

* * *

Even though they had added extra security to the palace, Anna slept fitfully that night. It was because of this that she immediately noticed when the weight in her bed increased. Her eyes snapped open. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

There was a strange man in her bed. He had brown hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. He also currently had her pinned to her bed. She tried to turn her head towards Lizzie but knew it was useless. Lizzie was sound asleep so it was near impossible to wake her up without throttling her.

_What is he going to do to me?_ Anna thought as panic began to fill her. She looked up into his face and saw the same expression on his. She also noticed that the hand he wasn't holding her with was moving around in a frenzy. It took another second before she realized he was signing.

"_I'm Carpet! I'm Carpet!"_

"Carpet?" Since her mouth was covered it came out as a muffled incomprehensible word. The man, however, seemed to understand since he nodded vigorously.

Anna was still skeptical. After all, Carpet was a magic carpet not human.

The man must have noticed since he quickly signed. _"I think Mozenrath's spell did this. Trust me I'm just as baffled as you are."_

Now things were beginning to make sense.

"_I'm going to let you go now," _Carpet signed. "_Don't scream." _Carpet took his hand away and sat back slowly.

Call her crazy, but she actually believed this strange man was Carpet. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of Carpet.

"Let's go outside," Anna whispered. Though she highly doubt Lizzie would wake up, there was still a chance that she could.

She pushed Carpet into the courtyard. She checked to see if the coast was clear before turning toward Carpet. "Ick!" She said before covering her eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off and motioned him away. "_Naked…_ You're _naked._"

She'd had health class. She'd seen the pictures of the anatomy of a male body. But, actually seeing a naked boy in real life, well, she had reverted back to a five-year-old state of mind. "I can't talk to you like…that…" She kept waving in his general direction. "Go put some clothes on."

She heard footsteps quickly retreating. A couple seconds later, she risked a glance out and saw that he had indeed disappeared.

She waited a couple of minutes for him. She was about to leave when he suddenly landed in front of her. "Don't do that," Anna said.

"_Sorry,"_ Carpet signed.

Even though Carpet didn't know he was supposed to wear clothes, at least he knew how to put them on. He was wearing a purple vest with baggy cream colored pants. Anna got the feeling that Carpet went rummaging through Aladdin's closet.

"Wow," Anna said as she looked him up and down. "You're really a man." She paused. "I wonder what kind of spell Mozenrath was going for anyway."

Carpet shrugged.

"Okay," Anna rubbed her hand across her forehead. "First thing tomorrow, we'll go talk to Aladdin…" She trailed off when Carpet grabbed both of her shoulders and began to shake his head furiously. "Okay…we won't tell Aladdin." She frowned. "Why aren't we telling Aladdin?"

Carpet looked away as he let his hands drop.

Anna sighed. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it. The sky lightened and Anna realized how late it really was. "It's almost morning."

She turned back and saw that Carpet was back to his original form. "Huh, so I guess it only works at night."

Carpet shrugged.

Anna groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Not only was she tired, she also had to do with Carpet who now could turn into a human once the sun goes down. The next day was going to be interesting.

* * *

L.A.: Oh boy, seems like Anna's going to have her plate full. I'll try to update next week if my schedule doesn't kill me first. You know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	8. The Abnormal is Normal

The Abnormal is Normal

* * *

L.A. I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages. I've had two major summer projects I needed to get done and I've finally finished them. Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Anna's eyes felt as if they had sand paper rubbed against them. The lack of sleep and arid climate were not a good combination for someone who had just woken up.

They had been requested to eat breakfast with the Sultan. Although all the exotic food looked amazing, Anna wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Are you alright Anna?" The sultan asked with concern. "You seem really tired."

"Rough night," Anna said as she resisted the urge to yawn. "It's amazing how being kidnapped can do that to you."

Jasmine smiled in understanding. "It's alright. After awhile it won't seem as scary to you." As Jasmine went back to her grapefruit, Anna wondered how many times Jasmine had been kidnapped. From her nonchalant behavior, Anna got the feeling that it happened all the time.

Aladdin came in moments later with Abu and Carpet. He had a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Someone's been through my clothes," Aladdin said as he plopped into a nearby chair. "And I think they stole some. I don't know why though. They weren't made of royal fabric or anything."

Anna almost choked on a piece of bread she was eating. Glancing at Carpet, she could see him brushing a tassel sheepishly across the floor. From the way that he was acting, she could tell that he wasn't going to tell the truth anytime soon.

_I just wish I knew why,_ Anna thought.

* * *

The day went by relatively smooth. Most of it was spent lounging around the palace and learning from Aladdin and the others about Agrabah.

By bedtime, Anna was more than happy to curl up in her bed and sleep. A couple hours later, she was woken up by something bouncing on her bed. She almost groaned when she saw who it was.

Carpet was in his human form and luckily clothed. He was poking her shoulder as he eyed her curiously.

"Go away," Anna whispered. "I need to sleep."

Carpet frowned as he poked her more urgently.

Anna sat up and glared at him. "What?" She hissed.

Carpet shrunk back as he sheepishly pointed to the outside.

She really didn't want to get out of bed but the expression on his face forced her to concede.

They went to the spot from the previous night and made sure no one was around before they relaxed.

"Okay," Anna said, "what's wrong now?"

"_Nothing," _Carpet signed, _"I just wanted to thank you for not telling Aladdin and the others about my predicament."_

_He couldn't have told me this tomorrow? _Anna thought. She forced herself to smile. "No problem, though I don't understand why you don't want to tell them. They would probably help figure out a way to change you back."

Carpet had a strange expression on his face but he didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the night air.

"So," Anna said. "I was trying to figure out why the spell is making you transform at night. Were you ever a human before?"

Carpet shook his head. _"I don't think so."_

"Well there goes one option," Anna mumbled.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention. _"I was wondering though if you could do me a favor?"_

"Yeah, sure," Anna said. "What is it?"

He fidgeted in place. _"Do you think you can teach me to talk?"_

Anna frowned. She'd never actually taught anyone to talk but it couldn't be that hard, right? If babies could learn then why not magic carpets turned human. "Sure, I can try."

Carpet grinned as he ran over and swept her up in a hug.

"Okay, okay," Anna laughed. Her feet were dangling slightly off the ground due to Carpet's excitement. "You can put me down."

Carpet nodded as he quickly set her on her feet again.

"But," she held up her finger, "we don't start lesson till tomorrow night. It may be normal to you guys but for me, being kidnapped can really tire you out."

Carpet shrugged as he signed. _"You'll get used to it."_

Anna shook her head. "You guys are weird."

* * *

"Uh-oh," Xerxes said with a snicker. "Looks like the spell backfired."

Mozenrath's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene in his crystal ball. "Unfortunately the only way to reverse the spell is if I can get that carpet back." He sighed as he stroked his chin. "But the side effects are interesting." He grinned evilly. "Yes, very interesting."

"I know that look," Xerxes hissed. "You've got a plan."

"Indeed I do," Mozenrath said. "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

L.A.: I know this one is short but the next one should be longer. Anyway, it seems that Mozenrath has a plan, uh-oh. Well, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	9. A Walk Through the Town and Lessons

A Walk around the Town and Lessons

* * *

L.A.: Well, at least this time I got it out in a week instead of several weeks later. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Anna had to admit, the streets of Agrabah were kind of fun when she wasn't running from a crazed merchant.

It was still hot and smelled of spices and incense but the wares of all the different merchants were fascinating. Items ranged from fruits and knickknacks to pottery and jewelry.

Of course, since Anna and Lizzie had no money, they couldn't allow themselves to become attached to anything.

Jasmine had offered to buy them each something, but they had both declined. They already felt they were freeloading enough as it was.

Anna was actually surprised that Jasmine was even safe outside of the palace. She was almost positive that someone would recognize the princess then either try to kidnap her or steal her money.

As they walked through the streets, no one recognized her. Either they didn't notice or they had never seen the princess up close. Anna just chalked it up to another one of Disney's strange magic.

"Would you look at this," Jasmine said as she examined a nearby display. "They're hair combs."

Lizzie and Anna peered down as well. The hair combs were pretty. They had little flowers made out of sea shells and had a slight arch on the top. Small thin prongs stuck out from the bottom perfect for holding up hair securely.

"The combs are very rare," the merchant said as he puffed his chest up in pride. "They come from the distant ocean."

"They sure are pretty," Lizzie said.

Jasmine grinned. "I agree." She grabbed a purple, blue, and pink one. "I'd like to buy these three for us."

"What?" Anna said as Lizzie looked on in surprise. "Don't do that Jasmine. We don't know when we can pay you back."

"Don't worry," Jasmine said as she paid the merchant. "I don't mind. Besides, before you, I never really had any friends who were girls." She handed them each a hair comb. "So, it's kind of fun to shop with you two."

Anna hadn't even thought of that. Jasmine spent most of her life in the palace with only her father and Rajah as friends. Then the adventures with Aladdin began; but, even so, it was still just her with a bunch of men. It was probably a refreshing change to finally have someone who will actually be interested in dresses and other girly topics.

"Thanks," both girls said as they slipped their hair combs in their hair.

* * *

That night, Anna was prepared when Carpet jostled her awake. She nodded as she crept out of bed. She grabbed a couple of pastries that she saved from earlier and met Carpet out in the courtyard.

"Okay," Anna said as she found a comfortable place to sit down. " I guess you're ready for your talking lesson, now."

Carpet nodded his head eagerly.

"Just let me eat a little first," Anna said as she laid the pastries out on a napkin in front of her. "The sugar will help wake me up." As she took a bite, she saw Carpet's puzzled look. "What?"

"_Why do you do that?"_ Carpet signed.

"Eat?" Anna said. "Because I need it for energy and it tastes good."

The puzzled look remained on his face.

"Would you…like to try some?" Anna asked slowly as she held up a piece of the pastry.

Carpet eyed the piece for a moment before nodding and taking it. He put it in his mouth and stared at her expectantly.

"You need to chew," Anna said. She mashed her teeth together. "Like this."

Carpet started chewing. He looked shocked all the sudden as if he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Okay," Anna said. "Now stop chewing and swallow." She pointed to her throat and pantomimed swallowing.

Carpet mimicked her.

"What did you think?" Anna asked, amused at Carpet.

"_It tasted...happy?" _Carpet signed.

"It's sweet," Anna said. "There are other flavors too. I'll have to see if I can get you some different ones next time."

"_Where did it go?"_ Carpet signed as he motioned to the pastry.

"Inside you. In your stomach," Anna said.

Carpet's eyes widened. _"What's a stomach? Is it inside me? Is it dangerous?"_

"No, it's not dangerous," she said. Realizing that there was no point trying to explain to Carpet what a stomach was in his present state, she quickly added. "You know what? Don't worry about it. Let's focus on teaching you how to talk instead."

He nodded but still seemed concern about the idea of a stomach.

"Okay, so talking," Anna said. "It results when you push air past your vocal chords. When it passes, it causes them to vibrate." She grinned as she continued. "You know, it's kind of like when you're flying. When you flap your tassels in the wind depending on how fast or slow you're flapping, you can make different sounds. It also changes depending on how fast or slow you're flying."

Carpet nodded. Flying was one thing he did understand.

"Imagine that feeling," Anna said as she motioned to her chest. "Push the air up through your lungs and out your mouth. When you do, try to force sound out as well."

Carpet filled up his lungs with air. He opened his mouth and exhaled. No sound came out.

"Um, okay," Anna said as she scratched her head. "Try to imagine tassels in your throat?" She said as her mind scrambled around for another example. "Flapping?" _How can I really describe talking to someone who's never made a sound in his life?_

He looked at her with a blank expression before trying again. Still nothing. Disappointed, he cast his gaze to the ground.

"Er…" Anna sighed. _This is so hard, _she thought. "Now take in a huge amount of air and then forcing out really quickly."

Carpet looked skeptical but he did as he was told. As he exhaled, a slight squeak came out of him. He jumped, surprised that the sound had actually came from him.

"Well," Anna said with a laugh. "At least it is a start."

They continued for a couple of hours. The only thing they accomplished was that Carpet could now make unintelligible noises.

"Okay," Anna said as she noticed the sky lightening. "Let's pick back up tomorrow. I need to at least get some sleep tonight."

Carpet nodded and Anna noticed he seemed slightly disheartened.

"Don't worry," Anna said. "These things can take time." _I hope he learns soon though, _Anna thought. _I don't know if I can stand another night of squeaking._

* * *

L.A.: Seems like Anna has gotten more that she bargained for. Well, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	10. A Day in the Life of a Princess

A Day in the Life of a Princess

* * *

L.A: I'm updating on a regular schedule? It's amazing! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

This time when Anna awoke, she wasn't as groggy. It took her a few minutes to realize why. Judging from the harsh sunlight invading her room, she had slept half of the day away.

"Great," Anna muttered as she sat up. She glanced to her right to see Lizzie's bed already made. "Of course, she wouldn't wake me up."

After changing, Anna wondered the halls of the palace. It was strange to find most of the halls deserted. She had expected to find guards everywhere.

As she turned the corner, she could hear muffled voices. Curious, she went to investigate. Approaching a room, she saw Jasmine and Lizzie sitting on the floor with what appeared to be miniature desks in front of them.

Anna caught Jasmine's attention and gave her a questioning look. Jasmine discreetly shook her head.

Anna startled when a hawk-nosed old lady appeared in front of her.

"Well, well," she said with a hint of distain. "Seems like the other one has finally woken up."

"Um, hi!" Anna said as she grinned sheepishly.

"The correct greeting is hello," the woman said. "It seems you could use some educating as well. Why don't you join our class?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," Jasmine quickly said. "Anna's been through a traumatic experience recently. She should really just rest."

"Nonsense," the woman said as she clasped her hands. "It couldn't hurt her." She paused. "Well, unless she doesn't want to learn how to become a proper lady."

Anna suddenly had the feeling she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Sure," Anna said, "why not?"

"Yes," the woman said as she looked Anna up and down. "Have a seat next to the princess."

Anna went to sit next to Jasmine as the woman began to prepare the next lesson.

"Sorry," Jasmine whispered. "I tried to warn you."

"It's okay," Anna said with a shrug. "It can't be that bad, right?"

"We've been here for two hours," Lizzie said as her eye twitched. "And trust me, it's nowhere near fun."

"Ahem," the woman said causing the girls to straighten in their seats. "Time for the next lesson."

* * *

"Jeez," Anna said as she plopped down on the ground. "That was hard."

After several hours of listening to the strange woman yammering about etiquette and rules, the girls were exhausted. They were now spending their extra hours in the courtyard along with Carpet, Aladdin, Iago, Abu, Rajah, and Genie.

"Do you have to go through that every day?" Lizzie asked.

Jasmine sighed. "Unfortunately. Being a princess, you're required to know how to entertain ambassadors, create an air of elegance around you, and how to best serve your future husband." Jasmine stuck her tongue out. "Of course no one asked me what I wanted to do."

"Is she always that stern?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said, "and to her, I'm her biggest failure."

"What does she think of you, Aladdin?" Lizzie asked.

Aladdin laughed. "The first time she met me, she almost passed out. Does that answer your question?"

Everyone laughed.

Glancing to her right, Anna saw Carpet off by himself. He was flapping his tassels hard then pausing. Anna had the feeling he was trying to see how her analogy was similar to talking.

"Well," Lizzie said as she stood up. "I'm going to retire early for the evening." She flourished her hand. "Because that is what proper ladies do."

"Well good evening, my lady" Aladdin said as he bowed.

"Yes I hope you have a pleasant sleep," Anna added.

"You know," Genie said, "A lady mustn't walk alone. Would you allow me the honor to escort you?"

Lizzie grinned. "A lady also shouldn't be in the company of a gentleman without a chaperone. Good night."

Genie's jaw dropped as Lizzie walked away.

"Bwah! Bwah! Bwah! Bwaaaaaah!" Iago said, sounding like a trumpet.

Abu giggled.

"Oh, very funny," Genie said as he crossed his arms. "I don't get it. I've tried everything I can think of to be her friend."

"Lizzie's probably still sore about you popping up on us that time in the market," Anna said. "She tends to hold grudges."

"Are you serious?" Genie asked.

"Don't worry," Anna said, "You're a kind person. I know you'll win her over eventually."

"Aw shucks," Genie said as his face turned tomato red. "You've gone and made me blush."

* * *

That night, Carpet learned how to say vowels and other sounds. As he experimented putting sounds together, Anna let her thoughts wander. Anna knew she needed to talk to Lizzie about her problem with Genie. Lizzie was being rude, and she needed to try and get along.

Also, Anna was a little concerned that Mozenrath hadn't attacked yet. Not that she wanted him to, but it seemed odd that he let them get away with ruining his spell.

"An…na," someone said as they tapped her shoulder. "An…na."

"Yeah, what?" Anna said as she turned. Her eyes widened as she saw Carpet grinning at her. "Did you just talk?"

Carpet nodded eagerly as he said. "An…na…Anna..."

"Intruder!" Iago squawked.

* * *

L.A.: And then I leave you with a cliffhanger. Don't worry, my school doesn't start for another two weeks so I should be able to squeeze one more chapter in before everything goes crazy. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	11. More Lessons

More Lessons

* * *

L.A.: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Before Anna comprehend what was happening, Carpet was attacked by a monkey. Carpet let out a slight yelp as he ran around trying to escape the scratching.

"Get him Abu," Iago said as he started creeping away. "I'll just leave and go get Aladdin."

"Wait," Anna said as she ran over to Carpet. "Abu, stop. That's Carpet."

Abu froze and stared at her while Iago said. "Were you hit in the head or did you forget that Carpet is actually a flying carpet?"

"I'm serious," Anna said. "Quick, Carpet tell them something that only you would know."

Carpet quickly signed something to her.

"What did he say," Iago said as Abu and him eyed Carpet curiously.

"He says that he knows that you were the ones who stole the fruit from the ambassador's…"

"Okay, okay," Iago quickly said. "We get it."

Abu mumbled an apology as he hopped off Carpet.

The next few minutes were spent explaining all of Anna knew about Carpet's current situation.

"I can't believe he turns human at night," Iago said. "And you don't make a half bad one at that."

Carpet blushed.

"But shouldn't you tell Aladdin?" Iago added.

"That's what I've been saying." Anna pointed to Carpet who was shaking his head vehemently. "But he doesn't want to."

"Why?" Iago asked.

"Yeah, Carpet, I think we deserve an explanation," Anna said. "Especially me."

He sat in silence for a few minutes before signing. "_Because, he'll make me go back to the way I was."_

"What do you mean?" Anna said.

"_I know I have to go back to the way I was, but I want just a little more time being human. Aladdin will want to help me as soon as possible." _He took Anna's hand in his and looked at her imploringly. _"Please, just let me experience being a human for a little longer?"_

"I think we can keep your secret a little longer." Anna glanced at Iago and Abu. "Right?"

"I don't know…" Iago said.

"I could tell the sultan about the ambassador," Anna said.

Iago's eyes narrowed. "Fine, fine. We can keep it a secret."

* * *

The next morning, Carpet's secret was still safe. Anna was finding that she was adapting to the lack of sleep. Still, Lizzie was already up and gone by the time she woke up.

She wandered around the palace in search of Lizzie. She eventually found her in the library absorbed in a book.

"Hey," Anna said as she sat down beside her. "What's up?"

"Trying to read," Lizzie said. "Unfortunately, most of it I can't understand."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, sure," Lizzie said as she turned the page.

"Why won't you befriend Genie?" Anna asked.

"Ugh," Lizzie sat back in her chair. "Because he's annoying."

"I think he would stop being annoying if you would at least be nicer to him," Anna said.

Lizzie gave her a look.

"Just hang out with him one day," Anna said. "That's all I'm asking. Then you can go back to being annoyed with him."

Lizzie sighed. "I guess."

"Good," Anna placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "Now go find him."

* * *

By the time night settled, Anna hadn't seen Lizzie since she had left her. She wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing. When she went to meet Carpet in the courtyard, she was surprised to see that they had a small audience.

"About time you showed up," Iago said as Abu and him munched on grapes. "We were thinking you weren't going to show up."

"Why are you here?" Anna said as she sat down.

"To see Carpet try to talk," Iago said. "We figured it would be entertaining."

"Well," Anna said. "Maybe you can explain it better to him than me." She frowned. "Speaking of which, how did you learn to talk so well?"

"You kind of pick it up after a while," Iago said. "Plus, Jafar used some strange spell on me when I was younger that increased my intelligence." He looked Carpet up and down. "I bet I can teach the rug how to talk."

* * *

With the help of Iago, Carpet was beginning to form simple sentences. Anna thought it was cute how his eyes would light up in delight everytime he pronounced something right. He was like a little puppy who had just gotten a new toy.

While they continued to talk, Anna lay her head on the bench. Using her arms as a pillow, she closed her eyes believing that she would doze for just a few minutes.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted in the air and being carried bridle style.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Carpet's bright green eyes staring down at her.

"Sorry," Anna yawned. "I must have fallen asleep. I can get up though."

Carpet shook his head. "No, sleep." He tightened his grip on her. "I'll carry you to bed."

Anna blushed. "N-no that won't be necessary." She struggled to escape his grip. "I can manage." Her feet barely touched the ground before Carpet swept her up again.

"Nope," Carpet grinned. "I'm carrying you."

Anna relented as she focused her gaze to the ground. It was kind of nice being carried. She felt almost like a princess being carried off by a knight.

Carpet placed her on the bed.

"Thanks," Anna said as her finger trailed across the pillow.

"No, thank you," Carpet said. "You've been nice."

He patted her on the head before walking out.

Anna laughed slightly as she touched her head. Carpet was learning a lot about being a human but in the end, he was still Carpet.

* * *

L.A.: Yeah, kind of a short filler chapter but it will get better from here on out. You know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	12. What Lies Behind the Curtain?

What Lies Behind the Curtain?

L.A.: I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. School started and I am finally settling into a routine. This chapter is short mainly because it focuses on our villains. It's also like an interlude, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Xerxes was bored. He really didn't get why Mozenrath hadn't attacked the others yet. He had been working on some sort of spell for a while. In fact, the only times Xerxes saw him was when he came out to eat or sleep.

He kept whatever he was working on behind a curtain. Xerxes was curious what lay behind the curtain but he never dared to check. Even though he couldn't cast magic like Mozenrath could, he could still sense magic.

And, the magic he was sensing from behind the curtain was darker than any he had ever sensed. He had seen dark magic before but this… it was more sinister… more deadly... He didn't like it.

Xerxes hissed as a Mamluk nearly stepped on his tail. Stupid Maluks. They never paid attention to what was under their feet. In his opinion, they were all useless. Why Mozenrath kept them around when they continuously failed, he would never understand.

Xerxes slithered his way towards the main chamber. He knew Mozenrath would be there…along with whatever lied behind the curtain.

As he expected, the main chamber looked devoid of life. There were a few fungi attempting to grow on the walls but other than that, there were just stones and sorcery equipment. Of to the right, was the curtain. It was made of red velvet with tattered ends. Dark energy seeped out from beneath the rug before evaporating into the air.

Xerxes shivered involuntarily. He really didn't like being in there.

A strange growling noise came from behind the curtain. Xerxes tensed for a moment before relaxing when he saw Mozenrath step from behind the curtain.

"Come now, Xerxes" Mozenrath said with a smirk. "Don't tell me you're still afraid?"

Xerxes quickly shook his head as he slithered forward. "Not afraid. Just want to get this over with."

"Patience, Xerxes," Mozenrath said as he stroked Xerxes' head. "The carpet isn't ready yet."

"What?" Xerxes asked in confusion.

"The more time the spell is on it, the more human it becomes," Mozenrath said. "And the more human it becomes, the more its weaknesses will show."

"Weaknesses?" Xerxes said slowly. He was actually curious as to what he meant by that.

"It will hurt, it will bleed, and most importantly, it will feel," Mozenrath walked over and gazed into his crystal ball. "Yes, the most important one is when its feels. Because when it feels, I will be able to completely and utterly break it." He lowered his body so that his face was leveled with the glowing crystal ball. "And, I know just how to break it." In the crystal ball, an image of the girl named Anna appeared. She was laughing as she watched the carpet trying to speak.

Mozenrath began to laugh to as he raised his clinch fist in the air.

Behind the curtain, another growl resonated as if it were echoing Mozenrath.

As Xerxes floated there, watching his master, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Unadulterated fear. Fear for himself. Fear for his master. And, most importantly, fear for what was to come.

He knew that the curtain would soon fall. He just hoped that the fear he was feeling was wrong.

* * *

L.A.: Ick, I know, it's a short chapter but that's because I wanted to give you a glimpse of the other side. Next chapter will be long so get excited. Good news, we've only got a few chapters left. Yikes. Anyways, you know what to do! READ and REVIEW!


	13. What Is Love?

What is Love?

* * *

L.A.: Heh, heh, so probably nobody cares about this story any more, but I finally updated this story. The reason that I took so long was that the computer with the story on it melted and then I had no motivation to continue writing. I'm finally back though. Hopefully, this was worth the wait.

* * *

Carpet slowly but steadily learning to speak. Soon, he could carry a conversation with ease.

The only side effect of Carpet learning to talk was the never-ending questions. Now that he could communicate easier, he wanted to know everything about humans.

"Why do humans sleep?" Carpet asked.

Anna and Carpet were alone tonight. Iago and Abu were off with Aladdin on an adventure. They decided to take a stroll through the courtyard.

"It's a way for us to get energy," Anna said. Her gaze wandered across the courtyard.

"Why do you need energy?" Carpet asked. "Why does a stomach live inside you? Why does it make strange rumbling noises? What's a heart?"

"Whoa, there," Anna said. "You're asking too many questions at once." She glanced up at the sky. "Plus, it'll be morning soon and I need sleep."

"Can I ask one more question?" Carpet asked.

Anna gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm serious. Just one."

Anna sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What is love?" Carpet asked.

"Huh?" Anna hadn't expected that question to come so soon. They were talking about stomachs just seconds before.

"Love," Carpet said. "I've heard Aladdin and Jasmine talk about it."

"Oh, um, how do I put it," Anna tapped her chin. "Love's something you feel for another person. You feel that you want to spend all your time with them…maybe even for the rest of your life. They're constantly on your mind. They become to most important person in your life." Anna shrugged. "Or so, I've heard."

"Why do they press their faces to each other?" Carpet asked.

"You mean kissing?" Anna shifted uncomfortably. "It's a way to express love."

Carpet was silent as he returned to his thoughts. Anna tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she had. Talking about love always freaked her out. She already had friends who were getting married. She didn't want that to happen yet. She still had goals she wanted to accomplish, namely graduating college. That is… if she could ever go back.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when she noticed Carpet staring intently at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can I kiss you?" Carpet asked.

Anna turned a bright shade of red as she took a couple of steps back. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

Carpet kicked some dirt with his foot. "Because, I love you."

Anna took a deep breath as she tried to keep herself calm. "That's sweet but I think you're confused."

Carpet's brow furrowed. "But you said that if a person is special to you and are on your mind then…"

"You like me as a friend," Anna shook her head. "You don't understand since you were a car…" She stopped herself.

A dark look crossed Carpet's face. "Because I am a carpet?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Just because I've only been a human recently doesn't mean that I can't feel. I may not know the name, but I do know the feeling." Carpet turned and walked away.

"Carpet…" Anna called out but he refused to acknowledge her.

Anna went to bed feeling as if she had just kicked a puppy.

* * *

The next morning, Anna still felt terrible. She decided the best choice was to find Carpet and apologize.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted Carpet floating around in the library. She was about to approach him when Lizzie suddenly appeared in front of her.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Lizzie said.

"Oh right, you've been gone since the day before," Anna said as she craned her neck around Lizzie. She frowned when she saw that Carpet was gone.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Lizzie said. "You were right about Genie. I had the most wonderful time."

Anna did a double take. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"You're hilarious," Lizzie said. "And for your information, I can have fun."

Anna snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, please tell me," Anna said.

"Well, at first it started out terrible," Lizzie said. "He took me to a dingy restaurant where he forced me to eat dates. Apparently I'm allergic to dates."

"Yeouch," Anna said. "How was this good?"

"Well after I finished violently vomiting, Genie felt bad so he performed this awesome magic show and we watched the sun set."

"That's great," Anna said, "so you like Genie now?"

"Of course not," Lizzie said, "but I'll tolerate him now."

"Oh," Anna said, "Okay…"

"Well," Lizzie said, "I'm going to do some reading. I'll see you later." Lizzie left.

"Well that was weird," Anna said before she went searching for Carpet again.

* * *

Carpet was avoiding her. That was the only thing that Anna could think of for why she hadn't seen him all day. She made sure that night to wake up. Carpet in human form couldn't go very far.

Anna went out to the courtyard. She sighed when she saw that no one was there. "Guess that would have been too easy," Anna whispered. She turned around and nearly started when she almost ran into someone.

Two hands reached out and steadied. She looked up and saw Carpet staring at her.

"Where have you been all day?" Anna said. "I wanted to apologize for offending you…"

"You were wrong," Carpet said.

"What?"

"You were wrong last night," Carpet said.

"Not this again," Anna said under her breath.

"You don't believe me," Carpet said, "then let me prove it to you."

"Prove it to me?" Anna asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"If you don't believe me after that then I'll never mention it again."

Anna rolled her eyes but sighed. "Fine, you can prove it to me. How are you…" She was cut off when Carpet pressed his lips to hers.

Millions of thoughts ran through her head but only one stuck out. For a carpet, he was a good kisser.

Suddenly she didn't care about anything else as her hands tangled themselves in his clothes.

Taking this as a good sign, Carpet pulled her closer to him. One hand rested on her lower back while the other played with her hair.

He deepened the kiss and Anna felt her legs turn into jello. There was so much passion and yet a tenderness within the kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Now, do you believe me?"

Anna was too stunned to respond.

Still wearing a smirk, he bowed. "Until next time." He strolled away whistling to himself.

After regaining her composure, Anna forced herself to go back to bed. She knew though, that she wouldn't get any sleep.

She wasn't sure what worried her more, the fact that Carpet loved her or that for the first time she saw Carpet as more of a man than a carpet.

* * *

L.A.: So, that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. I do plan to finish this story now that my motivation has returned. You know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	14. And the Seams Slowly Unravel

And the Seams Slowly Unravel…

* * *

L.A.: Sorry, I took so long to update. I was finishing up school/ got sick/ had to take my dog to the emergency clinic. I just really settled down to write again. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Xerxes was startled from his sleep by laughter. Yawning, Xerxes stretched before investigating the noise.

Mozenrath was hunched over his crystal globe. The light from the globe made his face look like an eerie skull.

"What's wrong?" Xerxes asked as he slithered toward him.

"Nothing's wrong," Mozenrath said, a smirk plastered on his face. "Everything's gone according to plan."

Xerxes' eyes widened. "Does that mean…"

"Yes," Mozenrath said. "It's time to make our move."

Xerxes jumped when a growl came from the curtain to his left. He shivered when he saw black mist seep out of it. For a brief moment, the mist took on the shape of a clawed foot before evaporating.

"Is that coming?" Xerxes asked.

"Oh no," Mozenrath said. "I won't bring it out to till the main event."

* * *

When Anna woke up the next morning, her lips were still tingling. It was a reminder that what had happened that night wasn't a dream.

"I can't believe that really happened," Anna said as she sat up. She let her feet dangle of the side of her bed for a few moments before sighing and standing up. "Today's going to be awkward."

It was going to be awkward because not only did she have to face Carpet, but she also had to figure out what the whole situation meant to her.

And, she really had no idea how she felt about the situation. Carpet had been an imaginary character for most of her life. Now he not only existed but he was also human? She just couldn't comprehend it.

Plus, the idea of someone loving her? She was too young. It couldn't be possible.

She tensed slightly when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw Lizzie staring at her.

"Geez, relax," Lizzie said. " It's just me."

"Sorry, not much sleep last night." Anna said.

"Okay, well I was just coming to get you for breakfast," Lizzie said. "If there is one thing this place does right it's breakfast."

Anna felt her stomach grumble as she laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good right about now."

* * *

She had avoided Carpet all day. She just didn't know how to handle him yet. She didn't think anybody noticed either… well almost everybody. Iago and Abu kept giving her strange looks but didn't comment.

It was now nighttime and out of sheer habit, she woke up at midnight. She tossed and turned for a few minutes but soon gave up.

With a sigh, she stood up and slipped out into the hallway. She didn't want to go to the courtyard yet. She still wasn't ready to face Carpet. Instead she resigned herself to wandering the halls.

The palace was different at night. Her footsteps echoed louder and the moonlight casted strange shadows shaped like mosaic designs on the walls.

Anna enjoyed the solitude. It gave her time to collect her thoughts. She let her feet take her to where ever they wanted while her mind drifted.

Thirty minutes later, she found herself at the entrance of the courtyard.

"Better quit delaying the inevitable," Anna sighed.

She stepped out into the courtyard. She was surprised to find it empty…well almost empty. Rajah was sprawled out in front of the fountain. He lifted his head and chuffed at her.

Anna remembered a friend telling her that when a tiger chuffed at you, the tiger would be offended if you didn't chuff back.

She attempted to chuff. It must have been good enough because Rajah flopped back on the ground.

Anna walked over to Rajah and sat on the edge of the fountain. "I wonder what you're doing out here," She said as she reached out and pet him. "I thought you would be sleeping in Jasmine's room."

Rajah leaned into her hand as his tail swished back and forth.

"You've been avoiding me."

Anna looked up to see Carpet staring down at her.

Rajah tensed and growled slightly. He sniffed the air and, when he caught Carpet's scent, flopped back down on the ground.

"Oh," Anna said as she returned her gaze to Rajah. She felt Carpet sit down next to her. They were silent for a few moments

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What?" Anna said, surprised by the sudden apology.

"I'm sorry I forced you to kiss me yesterday," Carpet said.

"Well, I wouldn't say forced," Anna muttered. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly said. "I mean, don't worry about it."

"Still, I am sorry," Carpet said, his eyes drifted to the ground. "I just wanted you to know…before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Anna said. "What's tomorrow?"

"I've decided to tell the others tomorrow," Carpet laughed slightly. "I can't stay like this forever."

"Carpet…" Anna said.

"It's the right thing to do," Carpet dragged his foot across the ground. "I mean, a carpet would make a terrible human, right? Might as well go back to just being a carpet."

"Don't say that," Anna said causing both Carpet and Rajah to start. "If you want to be a human then you shouldn't give up. Your friends will help you find a way."

"They're used to me being a carpet." Carpet looked away from her. "It's better this way. Nobody would want me to remain human anyway."

"I would," Anna said.

Carpet stared at her, as if he were trying to read her mind.

"Besides it should be about what you want," Anna said.

Carpet leaned toward her, placing his forehead against hers. "What I want, I can't have."

Anna felt her blush deepen as his breath tickled her lips. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he was a carpet or that this whole situation didn't make sense.

"You know," Anna said slowly. "You can always try again. You may get it a second time."

Carpet's lips twitched into a smile. "But what if I get rejected?"

"I don't think you will this time," Anna said.

That was all she had to say for Carpet to kiss her again.

This kiss was gentle and sweet, as if he were trying to enjoy the moment for as long as he could.

They finally broke apart for air. Grinning, Carpet brought his hand up to her face brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I guess we could try to see if there is a different alternative when I tell them."

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind them. "Isn't this adorable." Mozenrath smirked down at them from his perch on the wall

Rajah growled as he stood protectively in front of Anna. Carpet took Anna's hand in his as he glared at Mozenrath.

"It seems you've been enjoying the side effects to my little spell," Mozenrath said as he brought his gloved hand up. "Too bad, I have to ruin it." He snapped his fingers and bags where thrown over Carpet's and Anna's heads.

Rajah's growl was cut short as Anna heard a loud thump. The last thing she remembered was Carpet's hand being torn from hers before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

L.A.: I know it's short and a cliffhanger. I'm terrible. Hopefully, I can start the weekly update though. Also, it is true that you're supposed to chuff at a tiger if it chuffs at you. I have a friend who interned at a conservation center that had tigers. I got to visit her, so cool! Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	15. The Deuxac

The Deuxac

* * *

L.A.: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Anna wasn't sure, but she thought she might have passed out during part of the journey. She remembered the bag being thrown over her head. The bag stuck to her mouth as if it were trying to suffocate her.

She remembered hearing Rajah fall to the ground as she was thrown onto something, she assumed a mamluk, that jostled each time it took a step. She prayed that Rajah and Carpet were okay.

It was quiet for a while as the mamluk continued to carry her. She was pretty sure Mozenrath was still there but he seemed content to be silent at the moment.

Which was fine with her since she was mad that she had be kidnapped. How did Mozenrath find a way in again? Was the palace's security really that bad? When she got back, she would have to talk to them about it… that was if she ever did return.

The feeling of dread washed over again. What if this time no one came to their rescue?

She yelped when she was thrown to the ground. Something was attached to her ankles as the bag was pulled off her head.

Two Mamluks retreated, leaving her on the ground. They were in the same chamber from her previous visit here. A rustling sound from her legs alerted her to the chains that attached her to the wall.

"Great. Just great," Anna said.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Anna looked across the room to see Carpet chained to a wall as well. He was still a human which meant it was still night.

"Yes, I think so," Anna said. "How about you?"

"Fine, I guess," Carpet said. He looked around with an air of nervousness. "We're back here, huh?"

"Looks like it," Anna said. "Don't worry, they'll save us. I know they will."

"Will they?" Carpet asked. "What if they don't get here in time?"

"They won't," Mozenrath said as he entered the room. "I'll make sure of it."

"You can at least tell us why you want Carpet so bad," Anna said. "I think we deserve that much."

Mozenrath stared at her for a minute. "Fine, my plan is foolproof. I see no reason why you shouldn't know why I killed you." He laughed at the terrified looks on their faces. "You see, I came upon a spell, a spell for immortality. For it to work, you need the magic from an enchanted object. Namely, the power that gives them life. Because in order to extend life, you need to take life."

Anna remembered that Mozenrath's gauntlet was slowly killing him. She should have realized his motives sooner.

Carpet's face was pale as he unconsciously moved away from Mozenrath.

"Unfortunately, the last time I tried to use the spell, it back fired. Instead of giving a human immortality, it gave an enchanted object humanity."

Mozenrath suddenly walked away from them and toward a red curtain hanging on the other side of the room. She hadn't noticed the curtain before but now, she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

The curtain bellowed as if a wind were blowing against it. Dark mist seeped out from underneath before evaporating. As Mozenrath approached the curtain, a low growl came from within.

"I messed up last time," Mozenrath said. "I should have just taken the magic out from the Carpet. It makes the magic purer. I didn't have the means before, but now I do." He wrapped his hand around the curtain and yanked it away.

A creature stepped forward. It was a quadruped with clawed feet, one eye, and an armor like outer shell. The shell glowed with many different colors reminding Anna of a rainbow.

It hissed as it sucker-like mouth flicked out to taste the air.

"Thirdac," Carpet said quietly.

The Thirdac, Anna remembered now. They were creatures from a different dimension that fed off magic. Was Mozenrath really going to try to control one again?

"Close," Mozenrath said. "It's related to the Thirdac. This creature is called the Deuxac. It doesn't eat magic. It eats darkness instead. It stores magic in its shell for protection." Mozenrath patted the Deuxac's head. "Much easier to take magic from."

The Deuxac looked at Carpet hungrily.

"Well, you can't do anything now, right?" Anna said. "Carpet's human."

"Hoping your friends will come in time?" Mozenrath said. "Too bad. It won't happen. He may look like a human but he's still a carpet."

"There is no way you will get away with this," Anna said.

"But I will, little girl," Mozenrath grinned. "In fact, Carpet is going to give me his magic willingly."

"Why would I do that?" Carpet asked.

Anna yelped as a sword was placed to her neck. Two mamluks stood menacingly on either side of her.

"You'll do it," Mozenrath said, "unless you want your little girlfriend to loose her head."

Carpet's expression changed between anger and fear.

"That's the problem with being human," Mozenrath said. "Fear… Love… Guilt… Those nasty feelings don't make you think correctly. Many people lose their life over them." His eyes narrowed. "So, what's it going to be?"

Carpet looked from Anna to Mozenrath again before slowly nodding.

"Carpet," Anna said, "you can't." She yelped when she felt the sword nick her neck.

"I'm sorry," Carpet whispered, "but I can't let them hurt you." He turned to Mozenrath. "I do this and you let her go. She's no use to you."

Mozenrath thought for a moment. "Fine. Whatever. Once the spell is done. She can't do anything."

Mozenrath laughed as the Deuxac crawled toward Carpet. He stood still trying his best to not show fear.

The Deuxac reached him and stuck out its sucker-like mouth toward Carpet's face.

"Carpet, please," Anna said.

"Good bye Anna," Carpet said. "Thanks for everything."

The Deuxac's mouth struck him in the chest. When it retracted its mouth, a strange white orb of energy left Carpet's body.

Carpet's eyes fluttered close as he turned back into a carpet. A moment later, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

L.A.: Dun, dun, dun... Don't worry, the next chapter will be up next week. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	16. Home Is a World Away

Home Is a World Away

* * *

L.A.: Hello everyone! For those that are American, Happy Fourth of July! And if you're not, I still hope you have a wonderful day. Here's the last chapter of Can I Keep You? I decided to combine the last two chapters into one so it should be nice and long. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Carpet wasn't moving. He looked like any other ordinary rug. Limp and lifeless.

It scared Anna more than anything else. A tear slid down her cheek as she sniffled.

Mozenrath turned to look at her as if he had just remembered her. "Oh, that's right. You're still here." He motioned to the mamluk standing beside her. "Kill her."

The mamluk stumbled slightly as he lifted the sword above his head.

"But you promised," Anna said.

"I lied."

She closed her eyes as the sword came down.

The sound of metal on metal caused her to open them again a moment later.

The mamluk missed her head and instead had cut her chains.

"You idiot," Mozenrath yelled. "How could you miss?"

Anna didn't hesitate. She rushed toward the Deuxac. It was currently busy trying to put Carpet's magic onto its shell. However, the magic seemed to be resisting.

The creature shrieked when Anna appeared in front of it and snatched the magic away. She ran out of the room.

"Get her!" Mozenrath yelled moments later.

She didn't know where she was going. Heck, she didn't even know what she was doing. The mamluks didn't give her much time to think about it either. As she rounded a corner, she noticed a tapestry ripple. Looking behind it, she saw a small hole. Without thinking, she ducked inside.

She held her breath as the mamluks paused near her hiding spot. They grumbled to each other for a moment before moving on.

Sighing, Anna glanced down at the glowing sphere in her hands. She didn't know why she had taken it. Carpet was dead, right? Yet, she couldn't let Mozenrath and the Deuxac keep it.

The magic felt warm and reassuring in her hands. Almost as if it were alive. _Stop fooling yourself, _Anna thought. _Besides, there are more important things to worry about._

"What are you doing in my hiding place?" a voice hissed.

Anna jumped slightly before using the magic sphere to investigate her hiding spot.

Xerxes was curled up at the opposite end glaring at her.

"None of your business," Anna said. "What are you doing here?" She paused. "You aren't hiding, are you?"

Xerxes flinched before saying. "I'm gonna call the mamluks on you."

"You can't," Anna said. "The Deuxac will come."

Xerxes flinched again.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're hiding from the Deuxac, aren't you?"

"Am not," Xerxes said.

"Then let's call it here," Anna said as she reached for the curtain.

"Wait," Xerxes drooped slightly. "Fine I'm scared. It's…wrong. It wears its kills on its back." Xerxes shivered. "It wants to kill me and master doesn't care." His eyes narrowed. "Mozenrath used to care. I used to be his pet. That thing took my place."

Anna wanted to leave, but not before she got rid of the Deuxac. After what it did to Carpet, she couldn't bare the thought of it taking magic from someone else. Anna's eyes lit up. "Then, why don't you help me?"

"Why would I help you?" Xerxes asked. "I don't like you."

"And you don't like the Deuxac," Anna said. "If you helped me get rid of it, we'd both benefit."

Xerxes frowned as he thought for a moment. "Okay."

"Great," Anna said. "How do we defeat it?"

"With sun," Xerxes said. "Deuxac feed on darkness. Can't stand sunlight. Makes them shrivel up and die."

"And how long till sunlight?" Anna asked.

"In a few hours," Xerxes said.

_That's too long, _Anna thought. "Is there a Plan B?"

Xerxes tapped his chin with his tail. "Could send it back. Master should have portal around just in case plan fails. I could open it."

"Then we'll do that." Anna snuck a glance from behind the tapestry. "The coast is clear. Let's go."

* * *

They walked quietly back to the chamber. Anna wondered if this could be a trap. After all, they hadn't run into Mozenrath or any mamluks. She didn't dwell on those thoughts for long though. What was important was getting rid of the Deuxac.

Xerxes kept glancing at the magical sphere in her hands; but, luckily, he didn't ask. Anna was glad. She didn't want to think about it.

They finally reached the chamber and, to Anna's surprise, it was empty… well, almost empty. Carpet still lay on the ground. Anna avoided looking at him as she held the sphere closer to her.

"Over here," Xerxes said as he floated beside the red curtain. "Move this."

"Fine," Anna reached out and moved the curtain.

A stone wall greeted them. It had a strange circular drawing with ruins written around it.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Spell for portal," Xerxes said. He floated toward a pillar with a book open on it. "Spell to activate it should be here." Xerxes grinned. "I activate it and bye bye Deuxac."

"Oh, really?" Mozenrath said as he entered the chamber. The Deuxac and several mamluks were behind him. "I guess this means you're a traitor, Xerxes."

"No, no, no," Xerxes said as he quickly slithered toward Mozenrath. "Set a trap, see. Got the girl."

"Coward," Anna murmured.

Mozenrath swatted Xerxes away with disgust. "You're a clever girl. I'll give you that. But it ends here. Now give me the carpet's magic."

"No," Anna said as she held the sphere protectively.

He sighed. "I did want to keep the magic pure." His gloved hand began to spark. "But I guess I'll just have to clean your blood off before I complete my spell."

Anna gulped as Mozenrath sent a hurling ball of electricity toward her.

A giant blue bat appeared in front of her. It hit the ball and sent it flying out through the roof. "It's outta here!" The bat said as it transformed into Genie.

"Genie?" Anna said in disbelief.

"I'm not the only one here," Genie said.

"Hey Mozenrath," Aladdin said as Abu and he charged through a couple of mamluks. "If you wanted us to come, all you had to do was ask."

"Why you…" Mozenrath said as he raised his gloved hand above his head.

A whip shot out and wrapped around his gloved wrist. With one swift motion, it brought Mozenrath to the ground.

"That was for hitting Rajah," Jasmine said as she retracted the whip. Iago snickered as he hovered beside her.

Anna jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Lizzie standing beside her. "You too?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I got tired of being left out."

Mozenrath growled as he got to his feet. "Deuxac," he yelled, "get the girl!"

The Deuxac charged toward Anna.

"Quick Genie," Anna said. "I need you to pretend to be the sun."

"What?" Genie said.

"Just do it."

Genie shrugged. With a slight whoosh, Genie transformed into a bright yellow cartoon sun. With a grin on his face he said, "rise and shine!"

The Deuxac howled as it tried to curl up into a ball. Lizzie and Anna took the opportunity to escape.

After a few seconds, the Deuxac realized it wasn't dying. It uncurled itself and with a growl, charged at Genie.

"Yikes," Genie said as he quickly dodged the Deuxac.

The creature had built up too much momentum. It kept going and slammed right into Mozenrath.

"You idiot," Mozenrath said as he slapped the creature away.

The Deuxac, stunned by the slight pain, turned on Mozenrath. It tried to clamp onto his gloved hand.

Mozenrath knew he was in trouble. With a growl of frustration, he muttered a spell before sending the Deuxac hurtling away from him.

The wall with the portal spell drawn on it began to glow. As the Deuxac flew by it, the portal glowed. It sucked the creature into it before reverting to normal.

Mozenrath panted as he looked around. His mamluks were defeated and the group was slowly turning their attention to him.

"This isn't over," Mozenrath said. He motioned to Xerxes. "Come Xerxes."

Xerxes appeared delighted as he hurried to his master. Once he reached him, Mozenrath through some powder to the ground. It exploded causing smoke to flood the room.

Everyone coughed as they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, Mozenrath and Xerxes were gone.

The first thing Anna saw when the smoke cleared was Carpet's lifeless body.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

Anna shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I tried to save him but…"

Everyone looked at Carpet in horror.

"Genie is there anything you can do?" Jasmine asked.

"Can't bring back the dead, remember?" Genie said as he hung his head.

"No way," Iago said. "He can't be…"

"Hey Anna," Lizzie said with a frown. "What do you have in your hands? You've been carrying it the entire time."

Anna looked down at the sphere. "This? It's Carpet's magic. I just couldn't let the Deuxac or Mozenrath keep it."

Everyone jumped when Genie started laughing.

"You scared me for a second," Genie said. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Inanimate objects such as Carpet need magic in order to live," Genie said. "So technically, his magic is his life."

"So, you're saying Carpet's still alive," Anna said, not even trying to conceal the hope in her voice.

Genie nodded.

She turned to Carpet again and held the magic sphere above his body. The sphere lifted from her hands and slipped back into Carpet's body.

Carpet glowed for a moment before reverting into his human form. His eyes snapped open. He sat up when he noticed his hand. "Huh, the spell must still be on."

"Wait a minute," Aladdin said. "When did Carpet become a human?"

Iago sighed. "It's a long story."

Carpet noticed Anna sitting next to him. He smiled at her. "Oh, hi Anna!"

"Hi?" Anna said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "That's all you have to say?" She hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead."

Carpet patted her back. "It's okay. I knew you'd find a way to save me."

"You're such a dummy," Anna said. "You could have been killed."

"It would have been worth it," Carpet said as he pulled away from her. "As long as you were safe."

The wall with the portal drawing started glowing again.

"Oh no," Jasmine said. "Don't tell me it's coming back."

Everyone tensed as they waited.

A moment later, an image appeared within the portal. It was of a small familiar college town.

"It's home," Anna said.

"Finally," Lizzie said. "No offense to you guys, but I'm ready to get home."

"None taken," Jasmine said. "I'm just sad you have to go."

"But this is their only chance," Aladdin said. "Good luck."

Anna was slightly stunned as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu hugged her. Iago shook her hand and Genie nearly suffocated her with a hug. It was all happening so fast.

She was trying to grasp what was happening as she watched Genie try to hug Lizzie. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at him before surprising everyone by initiating the hug.

Finally it came to just Anna and Carpet. That was when it finally sunk in.

"Carpet, I…"

"It's okay," Carpet said with a sad smile. "I can't keep you here. You belong back there."

"I'll miss you," Anna said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Carpet reached up and brushed the tear away. "I'll find my way back to you. I promise."

She leaned into his hand.

Rays from the morning sun slipped through the hole in the roof.

As Carpet's finger stroked her cheek, she could feel his fingers turning back into a tassel.

"Bye," Anna whispered.

She turned away from Carpet and took Lizzie's hand. The girls looked at each other before taking a deep breath and stepping into the light.

* * *

Anna's eyes snapped open to the sound of her bedside alarm. She sat up as she stared blearily at the clock. Her eyes widened. The date on the clock was the same date they had left for Agrabah.

_Was it all a dream? _Anna thought as she stood up.

A commotion outside her room caught her interest. She reached the main area and saw Lizzie standing in the middle of the room, confused.

Hearing Anna, she turned to face her. "You won't believe the dream I had."

"I don't think it was a dream," Anna said as she pointed to Lizzie. "For one thing, we're still wearing our outfits."

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

Anna sighed as she flipped through the channels. The past two weeks had gone by in a blur. Even though she had been able to keep up with her classes, her mind was still in Agrabah.

Lizzie walked into the room and cut off the T.V.

"Hey," Anna said, "I was watching that."

"Get dressed," Lizzie said, "we're going out tonight."

It was a Wednesday. Lizzie never went out on weekdays.

"Am I that depressing?" Anna asked.

"Partly," Lizzie said, "and partly because Agrabah has made me want to live more."

"I don't know," Anna said.

"Do it," Lizzie said, "or I'll make you listen to my dissertation I'm writing."

"Okay, okay I'm going," Anna said.

* * *

The club was overcrowded. Anna barely could squeeze through the people. Luckily, she was able to find a chair off to the side to sit.

She really didn't want to be there and planned to leave after 30 minutes. She blinked when a hand appeared in her line of vision.

She looked up and her breath left her.

A boy stood before her. He looked like a modern day version of Carpet's human form.

Smiling he said, "care to dance?"

And maybe it was because of the uncanny resemblance, but she found herself saying yes.

As he led her to the dance floor, his hand felt familiar in hers. When they reached it, he took her in his arms as if they were in a ballroom not in a dingy college hangout. All of it was too much. "Carpet?" She whispered.

The boy smiled as he leaned toward her. "I told you I'd fine my way back to you." His eyes took on that innocent look again. "Now can I keep you?"

* * *

L.A.: That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Your support meant a lot. In other news, I was bored so I made a poll. You can vote on your favorite completed story of mine. I guess I should add this one as well. Anyway, check it out if you're bored. Finally, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


End file.
